Over the past two decades developments in neuroimaging, especially in magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), have enabled enormous changes to be made in our knowledge and understanding of acute stroke. This knowledge is now being applied and extended in the clinical and translational research of the Stroke Neuroscience Unit at the National Institute of Neurological Disorders and Stroke. A recent advance in clinical MRI is rapid vascular imaging from the aortic arch to the circle of Willis using contrast-enhanced MR angiography (CE-MRA) and a neurovascular array. This has been evaluated and found to be a promising method for the rapid and early detection of extracranial vascular disease. CE-MRA may be added to acute stroke MRI protocols of the NIH Stroke Program and could be of particular value for emergent decisions regarding acute stroke intervention (intravenous and intra-arterial thrombolysis), urgent surgical intervention and secondary stroke prevention. In further studies the accuracy of CE-MRA using an 8 channel neurovascular array for the detection of vascular disease are being planned. The Principal Investigator of the Stroke Neuroscience Unit will chair a panel to formally assess MRA, as requested by the American Academy of Neurology. In new research applications, real-time, high resolution MRI is being combined with peripheral blood markers ? of gene and protein expression and inflammation - to study patterns of stroke risk, evolution and recovery. The peripheral blood is a practical source of samples as brain tissue is rarely available in the clinical setting. In a pilot study of patients with acute ischemic stroke confirmed on neuroimaging studies, a genomic fingerprint of acute stroke was defined and validated in peripheral blood mononuclear cells. Classes of genes included those associated with white blood cell activation and differentiation, a response to hypoxic stress, genes related to vascular repair and genes involved in the inhibition of neuronal apoptosis. There was also a partial dependence of the gene list on vascular risk conditions. The gene expression results were validated with real time polymerase chain reactions and in an independent cohort of patients and controls. The significance and potential applications of these results are under investigation: a 22 gene panel identified from the listing could form a basis for further diagnostic and prognostic fingerprinting of acute stroke. The accuracy of the 22 gene panel will be tested out in a cohort of patients presenting to the emergency room with various medical conditions using a custom-made gene chip. The accuracy of a vascular risk gene panel will be tested by giving a group of subjects at risk of vascular disease one of 4 doses of atorvastatin for 3 months to see if dose response changes in expression of these genes can be demonstrated. In further studies of the peripheral blood, expansion of a pro-inflammatory subset of T cell lymphocytes (CD4+CD28-) was found to be associated with stroke recurrence and death, in addition to being associated with prior stroke. Expansion of this T cell subset may occur after exposure to brain antigens, and may possibly be involved in the pathophysiological mechanisms leading to recurrent strokes and death. Studies of inflammatory and endothelial markers are in progress. Future studies will involve correlation of genomic and proteomic profiles with MRI imaging patterns, and evaluation of their potential use for predicting stroke outcome and response to therapeutic interventions, including the e-selectin study being carried out by Dr. Hallenbeck's section. In conjunction with accurate MR imaging patterns, these approaches may give information on new cellular and pathological mechanisms involved in the etiology and response to acute stroke, allow the development of surrogate biomarkers of stroke risk and prognosis, and ulti